


it's a bet!

by littlebirdfanfics



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdfanfics/pseuds/littlebirdfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Jem make a bet but ends up to be a sibling feeling jam.</p>
<p>((I do not own these characters nor do I own the lyrics to the songs. Enjoy!))<br/>((First song: Without you-rent<br/>Second song: little Brother-Lady Lamb))</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a bet!

"Okay here's the plan!" Jem said. She was sitting on Kieren's bed, who was listening to music on his iPod, and painting. He paused the music and stopped painting.

He looked at her, rolling his eyes. "And that plan is?" he said, sighing.

"I have a bet! And the bet is: both of us play a song that we know would make each other cry. If you win I'll watch something you want me to watch and if I win I'll make you watch something I want you to watch. Deal?" she said holding her hand out for him to seal the deal.

"That's sounds horrible... I'm in." Kieren shook her hand

* * *

 

The first song was a song Jem picked. It was from Rent, of course. "You cry every time you listen to this," she said as she played it. Kieren bit his lip breathing in a sigh.

_The Crowds Roar_

_The Days Soar_

_The Babies Cry_

_Without You_

_The Moon Glows_

_T_ _he River Flows_

_But I Die Without You_

Kieren closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand causing Jem to look under his hands to see if he's crying. He wasn't. "The only reason why I cry during this song is you know in the movie Angel died in this song and not to mention... the people in the chairs disappeared because they died of aids..."

Jem stopped and pouted. "We're going to stop because if we both cry it'd be a tie," she said sniffling, holding back tears.

Kieren chuckled rubbing her back lightly before taking the iPod to choose a song. "This is a song you never heard, by a person I don't think I showed you before... that I think you would like," he mumbled as he set the iPod on a counter beside him playing it loudly.

_I'm not sure how these marks came to be on my heart_

_In your bed as I slept with the devil, had a growl_

_When I awoke, pray to God he has been but_

_What a mess I will be if I've lost_

Jem listened to the lyrics to the song closely. When she realized what the song was saying she broke down in tears. She hugged her brother as tightly as she could, having Kieren hold her. He put his chin on her head as she cried.

"I can't lose you again Kier..." she said gasping for air from her sobs. "Please don't leave. Nothing's the same without you... I... I can't afford too, Kier."

He sat her up from leaning on him and gripped her shoulders firmly. "Hey... hey look at me. I'm not leaving. Don't worry about me." He gave her a reassuring smile, pulling her back into a hug. "This does, however, mean I win." He rubbed her back laughing a little.

Jem hit his back hard, even though she knew he couldn't feel it. "Hey Kier?" she mumbled on his shoulder.

"Hm?" he said, letting go of her with a soft smile. 

"What are you going to make me watch?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"All eight Harry Potters."


End file.
